Problema Resuelto
by CheshireBear
Summary: Aunque Shouhei siempre acepte las críticas con una sonrisa, también tiene un límite... Y escuchar a Sa-chan quejándose sobre él a sus espaldas es la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Qué hará Sa-chan para consolar a su amigo de la infancia? ¿¡Es Shouhei un pervertido y Sa-chan tsundere? / Oneshot. / Basado en el manga. / Homora Team.(?)


El manga de K me ha marcado mucho y **aquí** está la prueba (?

**Pareja****:** **Shouhei Akagi** y **Saburouta Bandou** **(**aka _Sa-chan_**)**, de _Homra_ los dos.

**Advertencias:** Es un poco _warrete_, pero apenas para tratarse de algo que he escrito yo e_e

**Disclaimer:** Pues está basado en el manga, así que los personajes pertenecen a la ilustradora **Yui Kuroe**~

Sólo decir que **amo** a esta **OTP** _secundaria_ y que este anime/manga promete mucho fanservice para las fujoshis... _ejeje_(?)

_**Disfrutad~!**_

* * *

No quería que Shouhei se quedase en Homra. Intentaba hacérselo pasar mal y molestarle, pero como siempre, él no mostraba rasgos de incomodidad. En principio dijo que era porque le caía mal y siempre le superaba en todo, incluso desde bien pequeños... pero no era esa la razón principal.

No iba a admitirlo pero, en el fondo, no quería que algo malo le pasara a esa cabeza loca de Shouhei.

—¿Cuál es el problema hoy, Sa-chan? —Le preguntó Kusanagi Izumo, el que se ocupaba del bar Homra.— ¿Otra vez Shouhei?

—Hm. —Contestó Bandou, con un gruñido apenas audible, sin apartar la mirada de su vaso de _bourbon_.

—¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

—¿Yo a él? —El pelinegro levantó la cabeza de la copa y se quitó las gafas de sol redondas que solía llevar.— Pero si la culpa siempre es suya.

—Oh, vaya... —La mirada del rubio camarero estaba clavada en la puerta del local y sus manos habían dejado de moverse alrededor del vaso de cristal que limpiaba.— Buenas, Shouhei.

—Eh... Creo que debería irme. —La expresión del recién llegado pareció de disculpa, pero justo antes de bajarse la visera de la gorra, Bandou vio un brillo diferente en sus ojos que pudo reconocer.— Nos vemos.

—¡Shouhei! —Sin pensarlo, Saburouta se levantó de su asiento y salió del local también.

Kusanagi se quedó mirando durante unos segundos la puerta del bar con una ligera sonrisa. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que el pelinegro se había dejado medio vaso de _bourbon_ y sus gafas de sol encima de la barra.

.

—¡Shouhei, para! —Gritó de nuevo un joven que corría casi con la lengua fuera. Aun así, el chico al que perseguía no hacía caso a su repetitiva petición.— ¡¿Quieres parar, joder?!

Con un último esfuerzo, Bandou alargó el brazo y pudo alcanzar a su amigo de la infancia, parando así su carrera.

Sa-chan tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y soltó a Shouhei porque, de alguna manera, sabía que no saldría corriendo de nuevo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Preguntó el pelinegro cuando dejó de jadear. Cuando el otro le miró con sus ojos castaños algo humedecidos, se sintió desprotegido sin sus gafas de sol y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—N-nada. —Pero sí que le pasaba algo y Saburouta lo sabía.

—Como siempre, mientes fatal, Shouhei...

Un nuevo silencio los distanció hasta el punto de que Bandou creyó estar solo en mitad de la oscura calle. Algo nervioso por la tensión, levantó de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con las lágrimas silenciosas de Shouhei.

—¿Q-qué...? —La boca del pelinegro se abrió un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Al final decidió morderse el labio y guardar silencio.

—Lo siento, Sa-chan. —Shouhei sonrió entre las lágrimas y después se pasó la manga de la sudadera por la cara. Algo se rompió dentro de Saburouta.— Es que a veces no puedo soportarlo todo.

—Soy... soy yo el que lo siente. —Murmuró algo avergonzado Bandou. En el fondo sabía que había sido un estúpido con él, creyendo que así le ahuyentaría de Homra.— He sido un poco idiota contigo.

—Siempre supe que eras un tsundere.

Y antes de que se pudiese quejar, Akagi redujo la distancia que los separaba y bajó algo la cabeza para besar a Sa-chan. Tierna, lentamente, como era él.

Al principio fue extraño para el pelinegro, pero al sentir las cálidas manos de Shouhei en su cabeza, bajándole con cuidado la capucha y enredando los dedos en su cabello negro, se dejó llevar ante aquella sensación abrumadora.

Shouhei se separó repentinamente, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, mirando fijamente a Sa-chan, que no dijo nada, sino que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, confuso. Entonces el castaño giró su gorra, dejando la visera hacia atrás y se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de su amigo.

El segundo beso fue algo más intenso y hambriento, voraz. Aquella era su parte como miembro de Homra: salvaje y ardiente.

El novato del bando rojo tomó el total control y empotró a Bandou contra la valla metálica que tenía a su izquierda, sin separar sus labios de los ajenos en ningún momento.

Sa-chan parecía seguir el ritmo y fundirse con el castaño, aferrándole con ansia, apretándose contra el cuerpo ajeno. Notó la calidez de Shouhei, como siempre, pero también la tensión de sus músculos a causa del placer y la lujuria.

Al fin se separaron y se quedaron jadeando, mirándose algo sorprendidos. Bandou se agarró a la valla metálica, ya que las piernas parecían cederle. Shouhei parpadeó, pensativo. Tenía muchas ganas de llevárselo a un sitio oscuro y...

Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba avergonzado, pero realmente excitado.

—No soy tsundere. —Un susurro inaudible salió de los labios de Saburouta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Shouhei, ladeando la cabeza y acercando el rostro un poco más al del chico.

—¡Que no soy tsundere, estúpido! —Gritó repentinamente el pelinegro, tapándose la cara con las manos después.— Eres un idiota, un imbécil, un jodido y presuntuoso bueno para nada y-y...

—¿Algo más? —La expresión del más alto era de disculpa, como si admitiese todo lo que el otro le decía.

—Y... yo también. —Bandou miró entre sus dedos y Shouhei se derritió.

—Sa-chan... —Akagi volvió a apretar el cuerpo del pelinegro contra la valla metálica, presionando su cadera contra la ajena. Sus brazos atraparon aún más a Bandou, pues Shouhei las apoyo a ambos lados de la cabeza del más bajo, cogiéndose a la valla metálica.— Podríamos ir a algún otro sitio para... bueno, ya sabes...

La respiración del castaño estaba algo agitada, pero Bandou no sabía a qué se refería el chico hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo algo duro se apretaba contra su bajo vientre. Enrojeció hasta las orejas y volvió a ponerse la capucha, cubriéndose el oscuro cabello.

—¡P-pervertido! —Dijo entre dientes Sa-chan, mirando hacia un lado e intentando alejarse de su amigo de la infancia, aunque sin éxito.

—¡Pe-pero...! ¿Es que no quieres? —El más bajo volvió a mirar a Shouhei y vio que estaba algo confundido.

—Claro que... que no. —Y tragó saliva porque sabía que en realidad no estaba pensando eso.

—Entonces eso... —Shouhei bajó la mirada y observó fijamente el pantalón ajeno.

—¡Cá-cállate! —Saburouta dio unos débiles golpes en el pecho del más alto.— Eres un guarro.

—Vamos, Sa-chan, no me trates mal. —Con un rápido movimiento, atrapó el rostro pálido del chico y se acercó de nuevo a él, mordiéndole el labio inferior y estirando de él.— En realidad sí que quieres, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa inocente, mirándole directamente a los ojos negros.

—Bueno... —Sa-chan apartó la mirada y dejó los labios entreabiertos, sin llegar a contestar. Shouhei se acercó hasta el esbelto cuello del chico y lo mordisqueó con suavidad.— Aah... N-nh... Vale...

—¿Eh? —Akagi le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Que sí, pesado. —El pelinegro cogió su capucha, como si quisiera ocultarse por completo dentro de ella, y le miró con la cabeza algo gacha.— Sí... quiero.

—Tus mejillas tan rojas son adorables, Sa-chan. —Los ojos de Shouhei brillaron de pura lujuria y se lanzó de nuevo a besarle, rudamente, acariciando todo cuanto podía y colando las manos bajo la sudadera de su amigo de la infancia.

Como unos minutos atrás, Bandou no supo reaccionar hasta pasados unos segundos. Sentía la lengua de Shouhei moverse contra la suya, seduciéndole sin remedio. Sus manos le subieron la sudadera y se estremeció al notar la calidez de las manos del castaño en su bajo vientre, bajando y acariciando el borde de los pantalones.

Saburouta estaba abrumado por todas aquellas sensaciones. Tenía un calor terrible y el deseo le carcomía por dentro, sólo quería quitarse toda la ropa. _No_... quería que fuese Shouhei quien se la quitase.

—¿Sa-chan?

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, mirándose mutuamente y deseando que aquella voz fuera de alguno de los dos, pero no era así.

Kusanagi Izumo se acercaba a ellos con cautela y lentitud, como si aún dudase de la identidad de los jóvenes que, evidentemente, era quienes suponía.

—No es lo que parece. —Dijo Shouhei cuando Izumo estaba ya frente a ellos.

Sa-chan se estaba recolocando la sudadera en silencio y, aunque estaba muerto de vergüenza y deseaba que Kusanagi creyera que aquello era un malentendido, sabía que aquella típica frase había sonado rídiculamente estúpida en mitad del silencio de la calle.

Entonces el _barman_ estalló en carcajadas y sacó la mano derecha del anorak que llevaba. En ella estaban las gafas de sol de Bandou, el cual las cogió con rapidez y echó a correr, huyendo de la situación. Ya enfrentaría las burlas del rubio camarero en otro momento.

Limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, Kusanagi sacó un cigarro y le tendió otro a Shouhei.

—¿Problema resuelto? —Murmuró Izumo encenciendo los dos cigarros.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender Shouhei, que sólo recibió como respuesta una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.— Oh... Sí, supongo que sí.


End file.
